rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Fearless/@comment-27123099-20180102060200/@comment-27123099-20180102160106
Believe me, I'm one of the first to advise not to skip races and to upgrade instead. I definitely wouldn't have attempted 8.2 as many times as I did if I felt I could just skip it easily and be done. I was just so close several times and knew that people with fewer upgrades had done it that I kept at it until I was just burnt out. At that point, I was faced with 2 decisions, upgrade (for at least 125GC, but likely one of the more expensive upgrades), or just give in and skip for 80GC. I was confident that I could pass 8.3-8.5 with my current upgrade level, so I just decided on the skip since I wouldn't need any further upgrades for the rest of the SE. Also, as others have stated, I can get to 75% in the Bonus Series with all 3's as well. Not an easy decision (I didn't attempt 8.2 for almost 2 days for nothing), but the car is in my garage and I salvaged a little bit of extra GC, so it will have to suffice. As far as my goals for the game. Well, to start with, I've been playing it nearly since the beginning. So, I have been here through every single SE, dating back to Road to Le Mans. As such, I've won a lot of cars through SE's and LTS's and everything. I'm sitting at 195/203 cars at the moment, after winning this MP4/4 and buying the Jaguar C-X75 R3 Spec which I bought using the 40% off sale. I unfortunately didn't win it when was offered in its LTS earlier this year. That purchase, combined with the 80GC skip cost brought my GC reserves down to less than 100GC. So, purchasing a more expensive upgrade would have dropped me even further. Sadly, this likely means that I'm going to have to skip the 50% off sales we're getting soon (I just need one of the offered cars) and I'll need to focus on picking up the Ford GT instead. Considering the 50% off sales run for a few days, I am going to farm like mad though and see if I can squeeze together the GC to buy the car I need. I'm not terribly confident however, tough to earn that much GC that quickly. As far as overall goals for the game, I literally have one goal I'm pretty confident I can achieve, a full garage. There's virtually no way I can complete any other major goals after that, not 100% series completion, nor all fully upgraded cars either. Those goals are just way, way too expensive. Even if FM gave me 1000GC/month for eternity I couldn't do it for a few years probably. The amount of GC required is just insane, and getting worse with each update they push out. So, I'll be happy with a full garage, if and when I ever get there. Sadly, it would only be for a day or so until they push out the next update and add a handful of more new cars to the game.